The present invention refers tO a anti-theft protection system to be used on vehicles, trucks, vessels and alike as well as in any other means that need the use of an electric battery.
More specifically, the present invention refers to an anti-theft system, internally placed to the vehicle engine battery in order to interrupt the electric power supplied by the mentioned battery after the activation of the said system.
Several protective systems for vehicles are known by the practice, whose protective function is in the interruption of the power supplied by the battery.
However, all such systems are external to the battery, therefore being able of localization and nullification by more experienced thieves.